Spread the Idiotic Love
by kiriohisagi
Summary: Series of AoKaga Drabble(s) sebagai milestones. Entry #2 "Destiny" : Aomine Kazuya iri pada kedua Ayahnya. Kapan kira-kira, dia bisa menemukan seseorang seperti kedua Ayahnya yang menemukan satu sama lain? - Aomine Birthday Fic. Parent!AoKaga.
1. Good Enough

Disclaimer : Kurobasu is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. The image I use as cover image isn't mine ;)

Warning : Aomine being himself (read : pervert, idiot, clingy, annoying, disgustingly sweet, etc, etc)

Kirio's head-note : Jadi, saya dulu punya janji bikin semacam milestone, setiap fic saya naik 100 reviewer tau 100 favorites, saya bakal bikin drabble or oneshot or apalah ini, sesuai request AoKaga shipper yang ada di posisi itu. Tiap entry biasanya nggak berkaitan. Dan chapter satu ini spesial untuk **Lasagna Girl**. She requests something cute untuk AoKaga. Here it is!

.

.

**Entry 1 : Good Enough**

**-** Kagami itu paket lengkap. Jadi kalau Aomine ingin mengumumkan pada seluruh dunia kalau dia pacaran dengan Kagami Taiga, Aomine tidak salah kan?**-**

.

.

Kalau Aomine disuruh menyebutkan apa yang ia suka dari Kagami—oh yeah, Aomine bisa menghabiskan sehari penuh menyebutkannya! Terlalu banyak yang Aomine suka dari Kagami. Pertama, kemampuan basketnya, Aomine sempat gengsi mengakuinya, tapi memang cuma Kagami yang tahan bermain basket berjam-jam dan tetap membuat semangat Aomine membara. Kedua, masakannya, _god forbid_—semua masakan yang dibuat Kagami itu memanjakan lidah! Kadang Aomine sampai mendesah sendiri setiap mencicipi kreasi baru dari resep Kagami. Dan ketiga, Kagami hebat di ranjang.

Yang ketiga itu, ah, sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Nih, ya, Aomine beri tahu. Walau Kagami tidak punya dada G-cup seperti Mai-chan—yang dulu sempat Aomine tetapkan sebagai standarnya dalam mencari cewek—Kagami tetap tidak kalah hebatnya.

Karena Kagami menawarkan suatu permainan yang belum pernah Aomine rasakan di sepanjang karirnya bermain ranjang dengan perempuan. Permainan bernama "memakan atau dimakan". Kalau main dengan cewek, endingnya sudah bisa di tebak. Tapi kalau dengan Kagami? Siapa yang hari ini Topping, siapa yang hari ini Botomming, mereka sendiri tidak ada yang tahu. Dan bagi laki-laki yang gila tantangan macam Aomine, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari itu.

Singkatnya, Kagami itu paket lengkap. Jadi kalau Aomine ingin mengumumkan pada seluruh dunia kalau dia pacaran dengan Kagami Taiga, Aomine tidak salah kan?

"Jangan sekarang, ah." Kagami mengibaskan tangan Aomine yang merayap ke pahanya. Mereka sedang bermain PS di apartemen Kagami sekarang—sebenarnya, Kagami saja yang bermain PS, Aomine sih lebih tertarik untuk menggerayangi tubuh Kagami.

"Terus kapan dong lo bilang ke Tetsu kalo kita pacaran?" tanya Aomine kesal, tetap mendusel-dusel ke arah Kagami walau tidak digubris sama sekali oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Kenapa Tetsu perlu tau kalo kita pacaran?" tanya Kagami mulai kesal, lalu menyumpah ketika musuh di layar TV menyalip mobil jagoan miliknya. Dia sama sekali tidak memedulikan Aomine yang sekarang sudah melingkarkan seluruh tangannya ke pinggang Kagami dan menowel-nowel pantatnya.

"Kenapa lo bersikeras nyembunyiin kalo kita pacaran, sih?" Aomine malah bertanya balik. Kagami memutar matanya mendengar pertanyaan Aomine.

"Terus kalo kita ngaku, dan fans-fans fanatik lo nuduh gue bikin lo jadi homo—padahal kenyataannya lo yang bikin gue homo—gue gimana?" Kagami meletakkan stik PS nya sekarang, menatap Aomine serius.

Aomine bengong sesaat, kemudian terbahak.

"Lo nggak serius kan? Pertama, bukan salah gue kalo gue terlalu seksi sampai-sampai lo gak bisa menolak pesona gue. Dan kedua, sejak kapan gue punya fans fanatik?" tanya Aomine.

Kagami diam sebentar.

"Itu yang kerjanya email-email setiap hari? Jangan dikira gue bodoh deh, gue selalu cek email lo." Kagami langsung memasang wajah sepet.

Melihat ini, Aomine langsung nyengir. Diam-diam menambah poin plus Kagami sebagai pacar : kalau dia cemburu, lucunya tiada tara.

"Gak pernah gue bales kok." Jawab Aomine, masih nyengir.

"Yeah? Denger-denger dari Momoi, semua cewek yang hobi nge-email elo, dadanya G-cup semua." Lanjut Kagami, mengangkat satu alisnya.

"So?" tanya Aomine sok-sok an, seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. "Pantat lo lebih G-cup kok—"

Dan mulut Aomine langsung disumpal Kagami dengan kentang goreng. Aomine sempat tersedak selama beberapa menit, dan Kagami, menggunakan kesempatan itu, meninggalkan Aomine sendirian sementara dia sendiri melenggang ke dapur, entah mau masak apa.

Tapi serius, Aomine masih gagal paham kenapa Kagami tidak mau mengaku pada teman-temannya kalau mereka pacaran. Apa sulitnya sih? Kalau alasannya karena Kagami takut mendapat stigma 'gay' dan dijauhi teman-temannya, itu _nonsense_. Aomine yakin, pikiran Kuroko atau teman-teman Kagami di Seirin tidak sesempit itu.

Oh, atau jangan-jangan Kagami malu?

Satu pikiran itu terlintas di benak Aomine.

Kagami punya segalanya. Apartemen, uang saku banyak, jago masak, teman yang peduli padanya, titel nomer satu sejepang (karena, _hell_, seirin kan juara Winter Cup kemarin), dan walau tidak pintar-pintar amat, setidaknya dia lebih pintar dari Aomine.

Sedang Aomine? Yang bisa dia banggakan cuma basket. Otaknya jongkok, keahlian yang lain nol. Jadi, sebenarnya wajar kalau Kagami malu pacaran dengannya.

Uhhhh. Menyadari itu, entah kenapa dada Aomine jadi sakit.

"Tumben diem?" suara Kagami menyadarkan Aomine yang sedetik lalu, pikirannya masih carut-marut. Ketika menoleh, dia mendapati Kagami sedang membawa sepiring Lasagna. Kalau dalam situasi biasa saja, mungkin sekarang Aomine sudah berteriak-teriak kesenangan dan langsung membabat habis Lasagna buatan Kagami. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya.

"Gue panggangin Lasagna nih," Kagami menyodorkan piringnya. Tapi Aomine cuma menggumam ogah-ogahan. "Loh, nggak mau?" tanya Kagami bingung.

Aomine diam lagi.

"Lo marah sama gue?" tanya Kagami lagi, tidak percaya.

"Siapa yang marah sama elo? Negatif thingking banget." Geram Aomine, sambil naik ke sofa lalu tiduran disana. Aomine tahu, lagi-lagi dia bersikap seperti anak kecil, menambah alasan satu lagi kenapa Kagami harus malu punya pacar seperti Aomine : kadang, Aomine bisa menjadi brengsek tanpa ia mau.

"Terus kalo nggak marah apa namanya?" Kagami bertanya lagi, suaranya agak tinggi. Tapi ketika Aomine tetap tidak mengacuhkannya—dan malah menutup matanya seolah ingin tidur—Kagami makin kesal. "_God_, capek gue sama elo!" umpat Kagami.

Bagus, sekarang bukan saja Kagami malu, dia juga capek pacaran dengannya.

"Yaudah, kalo capek putusin aja gue." Desis Aomine, yang segera dia sesali ketika suara Kagami tak kunjung dia dengar. Ketakutan, Aomine lalu membuka matanya.

Dan yang ia dapati, adalah Kagami yang memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Lo mau putus?" tanya Kagami dingin. Dada Aomine berdesir. "Nyesel pacaran sama gue? Nyesel karena gue cowok? Kangen sama cewek?" Kagami melanjutkan segala tuduhannya, membuat Aomine muak.

Selalu. Itu saja yang dituduhkan Kagami padanya.

"Lo tuh…" Aomine kehabisan kata-kata.

"Apa?" tantang Kagami. "Terbukti lo mau putus, kan? Terbukti gue nggak cukup buat lo, kan? Terbukti kalo gue… kalo gue… _shit_!" Kagami mengumpat, menendang bantal yang Aomine tinggalkan di lantai, tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi. Matanya merah, pundaknya bergetar.

Melihatnya, Aomine refleks mendekat dan menenangkannya. Dia paling tidak bisa melihat Kagami kacau seperti sekarang.

"Hei…" Aomine mengelus-elus punggung Kagami pelan, menenangkan Kagami, "Sori, oke? Gue kelepasan." kata Aomine lembut.

Kagami menggeleng.

"Gue tahu gue cowok." Kata Kagami pelan, sangat pelan sampai Aomine harus menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar.

"Terus kalo lo cowok kenapa?" tanya Aomine, mencoba menyabarkan diri.

"Gue… gue cuma nggak mau lo di-cap macem-macem," kata Kagami akhirnya. "Lo populer, banyak cewek yang suka lo, orang tua lo mengharapkan yang terbaik… dan lo malah pacaran sama gue?" suara Kagami sedikit bergetar.

Aomine diam.

"Gue nggak peduli sama pandangan orang soal gue. Tapi gue peduli soal lo. Gue nggak mau…" Kagami kembali terbata. "… gue nggak mau orang lain mikir jelek soal lo. Cuma gara-gara, lo pacaran sama gue."

Dan seketika, Aomine paham kenapa Kagami tidak pernah mau bilang pada teman-temannya kalau dia pacaran dengan Aomine. Dan, Ya Tuhan, betapa bodohnya Aomine.

Aomine menghela nafasnya, kemudian mengacak rambut Kagami. "Lo bodoh, ya." Kata Aomine.

"Ap—apaan sih! Gue serius nih!" Kagami memukul pundak Aomine kesal. Membuat Aomine terkekeh.

Kagami masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama. Tapi Aomine segera mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Semua pikiran-pikiran bodohnya soal Kagami yang malu berpacaran dengannya, langsung sirna.

"Gue emang bukan cowok yang bisa lo banggain," kata Aomine pelan, menatap Kagami tepat di manik matanya. "Gue males, gue brengsek, gue gak bisa masak, gue kasar di ranjang…" Kagami mendengus mendengarnya. "Tapi plis, percaya gue waktu gue bilang gue sayang sama lo."

Kagami diam.

"Ya?" tanya Aomine lagi, meminta jawaban Kagami. Tapi ketika Kagami tak juga menjawab, dia menambahkan. "Gue gak peduli lo cowok kek, cewek kek, banci kek, apa kek—" membuat Kagami terkekeh sebentar karenanya. "—buat gue, lo ya tetep lo. Gue sayang lo karena elo Kagami Taiga. Gak ada hubungannya sama gender." Kata Aomine lagi.

Kagami diam, tapi kemudian menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Meskipun lo masih suka dada Mai-chan?" Tambah Kagami.

"Meski gue masih suka dada Mai-chan." Angguk Aomine, tapi buru-buru menambahkan. "Tapi sumpah gue gak bakal selingkuh. Lo udah lebih dari cukup kok, gue udah puas banget kok kalo—brlpppmmfhhh"

Kali ini Kagami menyumpalnya dengan kaus kaki.

Tapi Aomine tidak peduli, karena setelah itu, Kagami minta maaf dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Dan mereka menghabiskan sisa siang itu dengan melanjutkan bermain PS, dengan Aomine yang masih mencuri kesempatan untuk menggerayangi tubuh Kagami.

Sudah Aomine bilang kan? Pacaran sama Kagami Taiga itu menyenangkan.

.

**END**

.

**Kirio's foot-note** :

Hai bebs, maaf ya soal WtN yang sampai sekarang belum apdet. Sumpah saya writing block, mau nulis rasanya gak mau keluar. Ini akibat saya menyalahi plot di chapter sebelumnya, jadinya harus nyusun ulang plot kedepannya. Huhuks. Dan saya lagi pekan UAS, dan abis gini puasa. (sori, emang kayaknya banyak alasan ya)


	2. Destiny

Warning : ada Rate-M dikit. Parent!AoKaga.

Kirio's head note : Untuk Aomine Daiki. Selamat ulang tahun, babe! I love you so much. Dan Untuk **Saruwatari Chihiro**, sebagai hadiah kecil dari saya karena sudah jadi reviewer ke-200 dari WtN. Request-nya : "**mau drabble AoKaga yang bikin hidung saya muncrat darah OwO tapi bukan berarti rated M yang ada anunya. Yang manis-manis gitu.**" Katanya. Tapi karena hari ini adalah Hari Ulang Tahun Aomine Daiki (dan karena saya begitu cinta dengan Aomine) saya bikini oneshot 2500 kata sekalian ada SMUT nya. LOL. So here it is! Enjoy!

.

**Entry 2 : Destiny**

**Aomine Kazuya iri pada kedua Ayahnya. Kapan kira-kira, dia bisa menemukan seseorang seperti kedua Ayahnya yang menemukan satu sama lain?**

.

"Hei, Aomine banci!" seseorang memanggilnya, berteriak merendahkan lebih tepatnya. Yang dipanggil hanya berdecih, sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan panggilan macam itu.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa dia melewati pagar sekolahnya dengan _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepala. Bukan karena dia malu, tapi karena dia malas menatap wajah-wajah cowok sok eksis yang merasa dirinya hebat hanya karena mereka tergabung di klub basket sekolah ini.

"_You faggot_! Sekarang nggak cuma banci, tapi juga tuli ya?" lagi, salah satu dari mereka mengolok-oloknya. Tapi alih-alih menghiraukan mereka, dia malah berjalan sambil menatap mereka kasihan.

Hidupnya memang membosankan. Begini, dia sudahberumur empat belas tahun, harusnya masuk SMP membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Dia malah masuk ke sebuah sekolah menyedihkan di pinggiran kota New York.

Kenapa dia bilang sekolah ini menyedihkan? Pertama, semua anak di sekolah ini memandangnya aneh hanya karena dia berasal dari Jepang dan rambutnya berwarna biru. Kedua, mereka memanggilnya banci hanya karena dia punya dua orang Ayah yang saling mencintai satu sama lain—apa salahnya coba? Dia bertaruh, ayah mereka paling-paling tidak sehebat dan sekeren ayahnya. Dan tiga, klub basket di sekolah ini luar biasa payah.

Dan fakta yang terakhir adalah fakta yang paling membuatnya kesal.

Aomine Kazuya, begitu semua orang mengenalnya, adalah remaja yang mencintai basket lebih dari apapun. Basket adalah nafasnya, sesuatu yang membuatnya tetap bersemangat untuk bangun di setiap pagi. Jadi bayangkan, betapa kecewanya dia ketika masuk SMP dan mendapati kalau klub basket di sekolahnya penuh dengan orang-orang macam Dave, Jim, Azimio, Gabriel, dan yang lainnya. Orang-orang brengsek yang kerjanya meremehkan orang-orang minoritas, yang masuk klub basket hanya karena ingin mengencani _cheerleader_ dan menjadi populer.

Kazuya muak begitu mengetahuinya. Sebesar apapun rasa cintanya pada basket, Kazuya tidak sudi masuk klub basket sekolah ini. Lebih baik dia sendirian dan diejek homo dan banci kemana-mana daripada bergaul dengan orang-orang yang otaknya kosong dan _skill_ basket pas-pasan macam mereka.

"_You okay, dude_?" suara seseorang menyadarkan Kazuya begitu dia sampai ke kelas dan duduk di bangkunya. Dia lalu menoleh dan mendapati Dylan—satu-satunya orang yang mau berbicara padanya di sekolah ini—menatapnya kawatir.

"Yeah," jawab Kazuya. "Biasa, diejek banci, homo, apalah itu." Kazuya mengibaskan tangannya, tampak santai. Dylan cuma tertawa, membuat lesung pipinya terlihat di kedua sisi.

Kazuya mengangkat alisnya, masih tidak paham kenapa cowok populer macam Dylan Sprayberry mau bicara dengannya. Tapi baguslah, karena itu artinya tidak semua cowok populer berotak brengsek seperti Dave dan kawan-kawan. Kazuya berani bertaruh, kalau dia diberi kesempatan untuk _one-on-one_ dengan mereka, mereka pasti sudah hancur. _Dribble_ yang benar saja mereka tidak bisa.

Urgg. Dave dan kawan-kawannya itu benar-benar mimpi buruk!

Kadang, Kazuya ingin keluar dari sekolah menyedihkan ini dan pergi ke tempat dimana dia bisa tertawa bebas sambil bermain basket.

Jepang, contohnya. Kazuya memang tidak pernah ke Jepang—_hell_, padahal itu adalah tempat kelahirannya—dan hanya mengenalnya lewat cerita dari kedua Ayahnya. Tapi Jepang, adalah tempat yang spesial bagi Kazuya. Karena Jepang, adalah tempat kedua Ayahnya bertemu dan menemukan satu sama lain. Kalau bukan karena Jepang, Kazuya mungkin tidak akan ada di dunia ini.

Dan omong-omong soal kedua Ayahnya, yah, kerjaan mereka setiap hari memang bertengkar sih, ada saja hal yang membuat mereka ribut. Kalau tidak karena cucian yang menumpuk, pasti karena baju yang belum di setrika. Tapi orang bodoh pun tahu, kalau mereka memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Kalian harus melihat saat mereka main basket berdua, oh, Kazuya tidak pernah bosan menontonnya. Kedua Ayahnya benar-benar membuat matanya silau. Berkejaran, berlari seperti angin, berebut bola, fokus satu sama lain seolah dunia milik mereka,… atau ketika mereka sedang "kumat" dan saling goda ketika mereka pikir Kazuya tidak melihatnya.

Kedua Ayahnya memang bikin iri.

Kapan, tepatnya, Kazuya menemukan seseorang yang seperti itu? Seseorang yang dengan dia, Kazuya bisa membagi dunianya?

"Ayah dan anak sama aja. Ayah homo, anak juga homo." Bisikan setan—Kazuya lebih senang menyebutnya begitu—terdengar dari belakang tepat saat bel pertama berdering.

_Damn_, mereka mulai lagi. Kazuya langsung memijat kepalanya.

.

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!" Kazuya menendang apapun yang bisa ditendang begitu dia sampai kerumah. Dia benar-benar frustrasi kalau setiap hari terus-terusan begini.

"_Brat_, ingat soal jangan tendang-tendang remote TV lagi?" suara seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Dad?" Kazuya terkejut, menatap Ayahnya yang masih memakai seragam polisi. "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Yeah, tidak ada kasus sama sekali, jadi Taiga menyuruhku cepat pulang." Katanya, cepat-cepat melepas seragamnya dan melempar ke sembarang arah. Melihatnya, Kazuya memutar mata.

"Ayah menyuruhmu cepat pulang cepat bukan untuk membuat rumah berantahkan, Dad." Kata Kazuya, takjub pada keadaan ruang tamu yang tadi pagi masih rapi. Tapi Ayahnya malah tertawa.

"Jadi kenapa tadi pakai acara tendang-tendang remote segala, huh?"

Uh-oh. Kazuya tidak mau membicarakan masalah Dave dan kawan-kawan pada Ayahnya.

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Cuma heran kenapa kita masih tinggal di New York dan bukannya Jepang." Kata Kazuya sambil melemparkan pantatnya ke sofa. Entahlah, seberapa keras Kazuya berupaya untuk jadi dewasa, kalau sudah dihadapan Ayahnya, dia jadi tidak tahan untuk memasang wajah ngambek. Mungkin itu sebabnya kenapa tangan Ayahnya mengelus kepala Kazuya sekarang.

"Kita sudah pernah bicara soal ini kan, _kiddo_? Taiga dan aku punya alasan, lagipula kami tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan disini untuk pulang ke Jepang."

Sumpah, Kazuya selalu mencoba mengerti itu. Sejak menikah, hubungan Ayahnya dengan orang tuanya di Jepang—dengan keluarga Aomine—tidak begitu baik. Kazuya tidak tahu bagaimana detilnya, tapi Kazuya tidak pernah dekat dengan Kakek dan Neneknya jadi dia tidak terlalu peduli.

"_New York's suck,_" Kazuya menggerutu. "Aku bosan!"

"Kenapa nggak ikut klub basket di sekolahmu?" Ayahnya mencoba memberi saran, yang langsung membuat Kazuya mendengus keras-keras.

"Ide yang sangat brilian—" Kata Kazuya sarkas. "—kalau saja tim basket di sekolahku tidak penuh orang bodoh, mungkin aku bakal masuk sana."

"Bodoh?" Kazuya bisa melihat Ayahnya mengangkat satu alis. "Bodoh nggak ada hubungannya dengan bermain basket, _brat_. Lihat aku dan Ayahmu?"

Kazuya tertawa. "Bukan bodoh sepertimu dan Ayah, Dad! Aku cuma… kau tahu," Kazuya lalu terdiam, melirik Ayahnya yang melihatnya dengan antisipasi. Kazuya kemudian menghela nafas. "Mungkin ini efek kau dan Ayah yang sering bercerita bagaimana kalian bertemu, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ayahnya, bingung.

Kazuya mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak ada seorangpun di sekolahku yang suka basket sebesar aku menyukainya, _Dad_. Rasanya… hambar. Seperti nggak ada teman."

Ayahnya terdiam.

"Kau tahu, Dad, aku iri padamu dan Ayah. Aku juga ingin menemukan seseorang seperti kau menemukan Ayah dulu." Suara Kazuya memelan, semakin lama semakin ragu-ragu. Mungkin saja dia tidak seberuntung kedua Ayahnya. Mungkin saja… seumur hidup, dia tidak akan menemukan seseorang itu.

"Kau pasti menemukannya." Jawab suara Ayahnya mantap. Ketika Kazuya meliriknya, Ayahnya sedang tersenyum kearah Kazuya.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?" tanya Kazuya.

"Karena setiap orang punya satu yang ditakdirkan untuk mereka." Ujar Ayahnya lagi. Tapi apa Kazuya puas dengan jawaban itu? Tidak. Karena takdir, baginya tidaklah semenyenangkan itu. Kazuya ingat kedua Ayahnya pernah cerita, saat di SMP mereka sudah bergabung dengan tim basket yang hebat. Satu, dengan tim yang disebut _Generation of Miracles_—yang sampai sekarang Kazuya tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka, kecuali _Uncle_ Tetsuya, dan satu lagi dengan tim di Amerika sini.

Kontras dengan kehidupannya, terjebak di sebuah sekolah di pinggiran New York yang penuh orang bodoh yang bahkan tidak mengerti cara _lay up_ yang benar.

"_Cheer Up_! Kalau kau cemberut terus, kau jadi makin mirip Ayahmu." Sebuah bantalan sofa mendarat di muka Kazuya, membuatnya megap-megap.

"_Dad_, hentikan!" Kazuya marah-marah, mendorong Ayahnya yang sekarang malah tertawa-tawa. Mereka bergulung-gulung di sofa, saling gelitik sampai Kazuya tidak bisa bernafas lagi. Seperti anak kecil, pikir Kazuya. Tapi toh dia tidak peduli. Karena walaupun malas dan suka menggerutu, Ayahnya tetap Ayah terkeren di dunia.

"Omong-omong, aku serius soal seseorang itu," ujar Ayahnya ketika tiga menit kemudian mereka terengah-engah di sofa setelah sesi gelitik menggelitik yang menyita tenaga.

"Huh?"

"Soal basket, Kazuya, jangan pernah menyerah hanya karena kau belum menemukan rival yang cocok untukmu. Kau masih SMP, waktumu masih panjang." Lanjut Ayahnya serius.

"Dulu kau juga begitu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Ayahnya terkekeh. "Tidak," katanya pelan. Pandangannya menerawang entah kemana. "Aku hampir menyerah."

"Kau? Hampir menyerah bermain basket, _dad_?" tanya Kazuya tidak percaya. Tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya kalau ada saat ketika Ayahnya ingin berhenti dari basket. Rasanya… _surreal_.

"Yep," jawab Ayahnya. "Aku percaya tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku. Dan, _you know_, basket jadi membosankan."

"Lalu kau bertemu dengan Ayah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kazuya, Ayahnya tersenyum.

"Lalu aku bertemu dengan Taiga." Katanya, mengulangi, seolah menegaskan kalau itu adalah bagian yang paling penting dari semua cerita hidupnya.

"Dan kau jatuh cinta dengan Ayah." Tebak Kazuya, Ayahnya buru-buru menggeleng sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak secepat itu, _kiddo_. Aku masih jatuh cinta dengan foto model bernama Mai-chan waktu itu, kapan-kapan aku kenalkan padamu," Ayahnya tampak antusias, membuat Kazuya memutar matanya. "Lagipula ayahmu masih sangat menyebalkan waktu itu, aku bersumpah ingin memukul wajahnya setiap bertemu dengan dia."

"Dad, _seriously_, Ayah bisa menggorok lehermu kalau kau bicara tentang foto model begituan,"

Ayahnya tertawa lagi. "Sepertinya nggak hanya digorok, tapi juga dikuliti. Dulu waktu masih pacaran, begitu tahu aku masih menyimpan foto-foto telanjang Mai-chan, aku nggak diajak bicara selama dua bulan."

"Ewww," Kazuya memasang wajah jijik, membayangkan ayahnya menyimpan foto telanjang perempuan.

"Intinya, Kazuya," lanjut Ayahnya, beralih jadi serius lagi. "Jangan berhenti menunggu. Karena kita nggak tahu kapan seseorang itu akan dikirim untuk kita."

Entah kenapa, mendengar perkataan Ayahnya, Kazuya ingin sekali tersenyum. Kata-kata Ayahnya, walaupun diucapkan begitu santai, terdengar begitu dalam.

"Kalau saat itu aku menyerah, kalau saat aku memutuskan berhenti bermain basket, mungkin aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Ayahmu adalah 'orang itu'." Ekspresi Ayahnya benar-benar susah untuk digambarkan. Seperti kembali ke masa lalu, mensyukuri setiap alasan yang membuatnya bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Kazuya nyengir. "Kau benar-benar cinta pada Ayah ya, Dad?" tanyanya, membuat Ayahnya cepat-cepat menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah heran.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kalau aku tidak mencintainya, aku nggak akan menikah dengannya dan kau nggak ada di dunia ini, _brat_!"

Kazuya tertawa. Dan sisa sore itu, mereka habiskan untuk membersihkan ruang tamu sebelum Ayahnya yang satu lagi pulang dan mengomeli seisi rumah.

"Omong-omong, Dad, ulang tahunmu minggu depan kau minta hadiah apa?"

.

.

Hari ini ada hari yang melelahkan untuk Aomine Daiki. Dan ketika Aomine bilang melelahkan, itu artinya selama dua puluh empat jam nonstop dia harus duduk di depan komputer mengurusi berkas-berkas kasus yang selama empat bulan ini dia tangani. Berkas-berkas yang sekarang—sialnya—sedang menumpuk di di jok belakang mobilnya, meminta untuk tetap diselesaikan di rumah.

Jujur saja, Aomine lelah. Tapi ketika mobilnya berbelok ke kompleks yang begitu familiar, Aomine membiarkan senyum terekah di wajahnya. Karena diatas semua lelah yang dia rasakan, pulang ke rumah, selalu membuatnya bahagia. Karena rumah adalah tempat dimana orang-orang yang dia cintai tinggal.

"_Guys_?" panggil Aomine ketika dia masuk dan mendapati rumahnya sepi seperti kuburan. Tumben sekali jam sembilan malam Taiga dan Kazuya belum pulang. Mengedikkan bahunya heran, Aomine lalu berjalan menuju dapur bermaksud minum dari kulkas.

Tapi ketika dia menekan saklar lampu untuk menerangi dapur, yang dia dapatkan malah…

"Happy Birthday, Dad!"

"Happy Birthday, Idiot!"

Suara bersahutan milik dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya berebut masuk dalam telinganya. Aomine nyengir lebar, terlalu senang begitu melihat Taiga yang berdiri memegang kue dengan lilin angka 34, dan Kazuya dengan topi pesta diatas kepalanya.

Di detik itu, Aomine tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang lebih membahagiakan dan sempurna dari itu. Aomine mendekati keduanya, meniup lilin di atas kue, dan mengecup bibir Taiga lembut sebelum memeluk Kazuya.

"_Seriously guys_, aku sudah cukup tua untuk dirayakan ulang tahunnya." Kata Aomine tertawa setelah mereka bertiga duduk di meja makan untuk makan malam. Tapi Taiga malah mengetuk belakang kepalanya. "Hei, _what's that for_?" Aomine menggerutu.

"Merayakan ulang tahun itu wujud bersyukur kau sudah dilahirkan di dunia, bodoh. Nggak ada kata 'cukup tua' untuk selalu bersyukur." Kata Taiga, sambil memberikan sepotong kue pada Aomine.

Aomine memejamkan matanya sesaat, dan ketika dia membukanya lagi, Taiga sedang tertawa dan memberikan Kazuya sepotong kuenya. Dan pemandangan di depannya, membuat Aomine sadar bahwa dia tidak butuh permohonan lagi di ulang tahunnya kali ini. Karena apa yang dia miliki sekarang, sudah terlalu sempurna.

"_You okay_?" tanya Taiga ketika menyadari Aomine tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Yeah." Kata Aomine tersadarkan, kemudian buru-buru menambahkan. "_I love you, you know that, right_?" ujar Aomine tiba-tiba, merasa perlu untuk mengatakannya sekarang.

"_I know_." Jawab Taiga tersenyum.

"Dan tolong katakan kapan aku harus tidur supaya kalian bisa cepat berdua-duaan." Kata Kazuya santai sambil mengunyah ayam teriyakinya.

"_Brat_!" sambar Aomine tertawa, disambung oleh Taiga yang ikut tertawa di sampingnya.

Dan benar saja, tiga puluh menit setelahnya, Aomine menyuruh anaknya untuk cepat-cepat tidur.

"Nanti mainnya jangan keras-keras ya, Dad!" goda Kazuya. Aomine cuma menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir sementara Taiga syok karena anak mereka sekarang sudah dewasa.

"Jangan lupa gosok gigi!" Aomine mengingatkan Kazuya. Dan sebelum dia naik ke atas untuk tidur, Kazuya memeluk Ayahnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_Happy Birthday, Dad_." Katanya Kazuya, membuat hati Aomine langsung menghangat.

"_Thanks, kiddo_." Aomine mengelus rambut anaknya sayang.

"_Thanks_ juga untuk sarannya soal jangan menyerah untuk menunggu." Kata Kazuya lagi.

Aomine mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Hei, kau sudah menemukannya ya?" Aomine lalu nyengir begitu melihat anaknya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yeah. _I found him._" Katanya, sebelum kemudian naik dan menghilang di atas tangga. Meninggalkan Aomine yang terdiam mencerna kata-kata Kazuya.

_Him._

.

.

"Ngh… _fuck_!" Kagami tersentak ketika Aomine mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Aomine terengah, setengah terpejam merasakan dinding Kagami yang mencengkeram miliknya erat disetiap Aomine masuk kedalam.

"_God, _Taiga…" desis Aomine, tidak tahan mendengar desah suara Kagami.

"_Fuck_—ahh—_harder_," ucap Kagami di sela-sela sodokan demi sodokan dari Aomine. Aomine mengerang mendengarnya, melepaskan Kaki Kagami yang awalnya berada di pundaknya, hanya untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat, lebih keras, dan lebih dalam.

"Uhh—Daiki…" Kagami mengucapkan namanya, satu tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Aomine. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Kagami, dan Aomine tidak tahan untuk mencium bibirnya. Mereka berciuman seolah hidup mereka bergantung pada satu sama lain sementara Aomine mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Ruangan yang awalnya sepi kini penuh dengan suara nafas berat mereka, kulit dan kulit yang menyatu, serta derik tempat tidur yang membentur dinding.

Ketika paru-paru mereka sudah tidak mampu untuk menahan, bibir mereka berpisah, membiarkan oksigen masuk ke paru-paru mereka.

Aomine sudah mulai bergerak lagi ketika tangan Kagami berpindah dari pundak Aomine ke ereksinya sendiri, memijatnya. Aomine paham, jadi dia menggantikan tangan Kagami untuk memijat miliknya. Erangan Kagami segera memenuhi telinganya.

"_C-cumming_…" Aomine bisa mendengar suara Kagami. Jadi Aomine menjawabnya dengan _me too_ dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Kagami, merasakan Kagami sebelum dia menyodok beberapa kali dan merasakan tubuh Kagami yang tersentak di bawahnya. Suara desah Kagami waktu klimaks membuat bulu kuduk Aomine meremang. Jadi Aomine menyerah dan mengikutinya, menyemprotkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Kagami.

Aomine terengah dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh diatas Kagami. Mereka berdua terdiam dalam bisu yang nyaman. Mendengarkan nafas satu sama lain. Karena disaat-saat seperti ini, mereka menjadi satu.

"Sudah tidur?" tanya Aomine, setelah dia mengeluarkan miliknya dan berbaring di sebelah Kagami. Kagami yang mendengarnya, cuma menggumam.

"Nggak bisa tidur?" tanya Kagami, sekarang memandang Aomine dengan wajah kawatir.

"Kepikiran Kazuya." Kata Aomine, jujur.

"Kenapa?" Kagami mengangkat satu alisnya. Aomine mempertimbangkan untuk bilang tentang percakapannya dengan Kazuya tempo hari, dan kata-kata Kazuya hari ini tentang menemukan seseorang. Tapi pada akhirnya, Aomine hanya diam sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Entahlah, cuma perasaanku mungkin." Jawab Aomine akhirnya. Kagami mengangguk dan berbalik untuk tidur. Tapi kemudian, Kagami seperti teringat sesuatu dan kembali menghadap ke Aomine.

"Kau tahu teman Kazuya yang namanya Dylan, nggak?" tanyanya.

"Dylan?" Aomine mencoba mengingat-ingat, tapi nihil. Kazuya sama sekali tidak pernah bercerita padanya tentang seseorang bernama Dylan. "Nggak. Dylan siapa?" tanya Aomine akhirnya.

"Entahlah, kata Kazuya dia bisa bermain basket dengan keren? Kemarin waktu kau lembur seharian, Kazuya mengajaknya ke rumah."

"Yang benar?" tanya Aomine kaget. Dan malam itu, bukannya tidur, mereka malah berbicara tentang anak mereka sampai pagi.

.

THE END

.

**Kirio's foot-note :**

Dylan Sprayberry yang jadi cameo disini (LOL) itu saya ambil dari artis pemain Teen Wolf. Akakakak. Sumpah berondong ganteng banget aaaa.

Oiya, kalau ada yang heran kenapa sampe sekarang WtN nggak apdet-apdet, itu karena saya writing block T.T dan gak ada waktu buat mikirin plot. Maaf ya untuk semua yang kemarin nagih kapan WtN apdet. Anyway, untuk Spread The Idiotic Love ini, saya masih ada tanggungan Entry untuk seseorang yang pingin sekali-sekali Kagami jadi yang 'dominan'. Dan idenya masih digodok, dan akan segera di aplod setelah selesai :D

Akhir kata, thanks sudah baca! Dan keep Spread AoKaga's Idiotic Love! ;) Ayo sebarkan virus AoKaga!


End file.
